a veces
by Saku's dream
Summary: los sentimientos de kagome hacia inuyasha y viceversa se reflejan! es bonito ehh no soy buena para los summarys jeje es un INUYASHAXKAGOME


Hooolllaaaa a todos de nuevo toy aquí con otro de mi fics atolondrados, extraños y con kilos y kilos y más kilos de miel XD! Wenu espero y les guste mi fic... fue un momento de inspiración que tuve y weno... jeje me gustan los mapachitos y los conejitos! Q kawai son! Ejem ejem mejor continuemos con lo que continúa, ehh q estúpido sonó eso... bueno

Aclaratorias:

El fic está desde la perspectiva de kagome

Los diálogos están entre guiones -

Los pensamientos están entre comillas " "

Mis bellas y estúpidas notas y/o aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Cambio de escena«««»»»

Acciones: no tienen nada

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

Bueno eso era todo... ahora con el fic!

«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«

A veces

**Primer capítulo: No estás.**

"A veces no sabemos lo que hacemos, es decir realizamos las cosas sin pensarlo, de manera inconsciente, pensaba que las cosas que tú hacías y sentías por kikyô eran así, pero me di cuenta que no lo era. Tú sabías lo que hacías... y yo creo que también lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba...¡NO ACEPTO LA IDEA QUE TÚ ESTÉS CON ELLA, no lo soporto, sé que suena egoísta pero... ¡ella es sólo un montón de barro y huesos! Está muerta, es una come-almas. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas...?"

Seco las lágrimas que se han escapados de mis ojos, estos se encuentran muy hinchados, me miro al espejo¡estoy horrible! Mi rostro está pálido, los ojos totalmente hinchados y muy rojos¿y qué? Eso ya no me importa... estoy así desde hace tres días cuando...

««»»»«««»»»««»«««»»«««**_FLASHBACK_**««»»»««»«««»»»«»»»«««»»»

Inuyasha se encontraba en las ramas del árbol, sentado como siempre, la luz de la luna resaltaba sus hermosas hebras plateadas..."se ve tan lindo"

-Inuyasha-le llamoél me mira con su mirada intensa, pero esta vez su mirar es diferente,es melancólica y triste, lo sé, está así desde que habló con kikyô, en realidad no sé lo que pasó pero...¿Qué te sucede-le pregunto, en realidad me preocupa... él baja lentamente del árbol, me mira profundamente...

-Ja, a mí no me pasa nada-trató de sonar orgulloso como siempre, pero no lo logró, además su mirada era aún melancólica y triste.

-Es... es por kikyô ¿verdad, soy un estorbo para ti ¿no es así?.- agacho mi cabeza, no puedo seguir viéndolo, tengo unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, mi vista se nubla, debido a las lágrimas que de repente escapan de mis ojos...

-Tontita-me dice Inuyasha tiernamenteél me toma por el mentón y lo sube, secando cuidadosamente mis lágrimas.-Tú no eres un estorbo-dijo suavemente mientras yo me perdía en su mirada dorada.

Me sonrojo al ver que Inuyasha se va acercando peligrosamente a mi rostro lentamente... el va cerrando los ojos y se acerca a mis labios... estoy muy nerviosa...al principio fue sólo un roce de labios, esta acción despierta sentimientos en mí que no conocía... "me siento tan bien" pero luego fue un beso muy suave, aún no le he correspondido, estoy impresionada y nerviosa, pero sigo a mis impulsos y a mi corazón, lo tomo por el cuello mientras el con sus manos recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, poco a poco nos vamos separando por falta de aire, siento mi rostro tibio... estoy muy sonrojada... veo que las mejillas de Inuyasha también toman un color carmesí...

-Kagome... quiero,... quiero que sepas que...que no eres un estorbo para mí, todo lo contrario¿qué fuera de mí ahora sin ti?

-Pero Inuyasha...-lo interrumpo.¿Por qué estás tan melancólico-

-Kagome-su mirada se vuelve más tierna y se intensifica-es que yo... pues... Kikyô..debo cumplirle la promesa que le hice hace 50 años... PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS... KAGOME ¡TE AMO, que eres la única mujer a quien quiero... que kikyô no significa nada para mí... ¡sólo estás tú¿entendistes-Dijo inuyasha en un tono de voz un poco más alto.

Nuevas lagrimas se asoman en mi rostro... dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, me siento mal, utilizada, vuelvo a situarme de manera cabizbaja, pero Inuyasha rapidamente me toma por mi mentón y lo sube de nuevo-Entonces...¿Por qué te vas-pregunto mirándolo esperando una repuesta razonable.

-Ella dijo que tú ibas a pagar las consecuencias si no lo hacía, si no volvía con ella, y tú sabes muy bien lo capaz que es kikyô, y yo... sólo quiero lo mejor para ti...-

¡¿lo mejor para mi, por favor Inuyasha reacciona¡no ves todo el daño que me causas al hacerme esto, prefiero pagar las consecuencias que estar sin ti... ¡TONTO- sigo mis impulsos y me veo obligada a salir corriendo "no puedo más con todo esto" cada vez más y más lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, llego al pozo, y me dirijo hacia mi época.

««»»»«««»»»«««»»»«««**_FIN FLASH BACK_**««»»»»»»«««»»»««««»»»

-Inuyasha…yo… te amo- digo mirandome al espejo, dejando salir nuevas lágrimas de mi rostro.

·Toc, Toc, Toc·

-Hija ¿puedo pasar?.- es mi madre, desde que llegué se ha mostrado muy preocupada por mí...

-pasa-digo suavemente, sentándome en mi cama.

-hija-se sienta a mi lado y me abraza- No sé porque kagome, pero presiento que estás así por el chico de orejas de perro, yo sé que él te quiere hija, tranquilaél no te va a dejar.- dice mi mamá consolándome.

"Espero que tengas razón mamá".

¿Mamá pero cómo sabes?.-miro perpleja a mi mamá, ella me guiña un ojo y me dice-las madres lo sabemos todo, pero ahora, quiero que cenes, y que tomes una ducha, quiero que te arregles, el chico de orejas de perro no quisiese verte así ¿o sí, además estás en vacaciones, aprovéchalas...sé que él vendrá...-mi mamá me da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación, pero antes de salir me dice-te esperamos abajo.-

Bajo a cenar, no como mucho, pero al menos comí algo, luego me dirijo hacia la ducha, siguiendo el consejo que mi mamá me dio..., al terminar cierro la ducha y me miro al espejo, aún soy un desastre, me pongo el pijama y me dirijo a mi habitación, apago la luz y me acuesto en mi cama, aspiro el olor de mis sábanas..."no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"... de repente un frío recorre mi espalda "debe ser mi imaginación, yo cerré la ventana", luego siento una mano tibia que se apoya en mi hombro, me doy vuelta y...

-CONTINUARÁ...

snif snif, primera vez que me siento bien con el primer capítulo, sé que me quedó cortito, pero... wenu!

Dependiendo de los reviews decido continuarlo o no, espero continuarlo!...

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario mándenme un correo a mi correo ehhh q estúpido sonó eso... wenu... sayounara!


End file.
